Sneak Up and Surprise Out
"Sneak Up and Surprise Out" is a Boohbah dance performed in three or four episodes of Boohbah. The dance consists of four 'acts': the first involves some of the Boohbahs walking around and stopping sporadically to retract or lift their heads and move their bodies, the second has every Boohbah engaging in sneaking up on and surprising each other, the third act has three Boohbahs moving closer and closer to the other two and surprising them, and the fourth has a child voiceover whisper each Boohbah's name as they walk backwards. Recap We return to the Boohzone to find Zing Zing Zingbah, with their head retracted, standing still and Jingbah walking past them, stopping once in a while to retract their head and shake their body. When Jingbah lifts their head back up for the first time, Zing Zing Zingbah sporadically does the same thing to have a look at what they're doing. Zumbah comes in with their head retracted and lifts it up as they stop for a moment, and after looking at what Zumbah and Jingbah are doing, Zing Zing Zingbah decides to join them. As the three Boohbahs move around, Humbah and Jumbah come in walking in reverse - and run into each other back-first, causing them to expel air, jump in shock, and twirl around while quickly moving their eyes. The Boohbahs start sneaking up on each other. First, while Jingbah and Zumbah are standing still almost directly in front of the camera, Zing Zing Zingbah comes up behind them... ...and startles them by jumping and expelling air. Humbah and Jumbah get back at them by doing the same thing, and get their comeuppance not long afterwards when Jingbah and Zumbah walk up to them and surprise them the same way. As Jingbah and Zumbah take Humbah and Jumbah's places, the latter two join Zing Zing Zingbah and walk from one end to another with them. While Jingbah and Zumbah move their eyes to see who is there, the other three Boohbahs move five more times until finally reaching where they are, standing right behind them.....and causing them to jump in surprise. The Boohbahs take a few steps back toward each other and, when their backs come in contact with each other, jump and spin into a line. As they walk backwards toward the camera, a child's voice whispers "Boohbah, boohbah" seven times - from the third time to the sixth time, the voiceover is accompanied by a close-up of each Boohbah (minus Humbah) turning his or her head to face the camera - and they back out of frame. Episodes the dance is performed in * "(Comfy) Armchair" * "Parping Horn" * "Television" (UK only) * "Pulling the Rope" Gallery Category:Episodes with Egypt Category:Episodes with the USA Category:Egypt & USA (Every Episode) Category:Episodes with India Category:Egypt & India (Every Episode) Category:Episodes with Germany Category:Episodes with China Category:Germany & China (Every Episode) Category:Episodes with Jingbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Jumbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Humbah as the leader Category:Get Up and Gallop Category:Jumping Side to Side Category:Jumping jacks from wide and thin Category:March To The Beat Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with both Mr Man & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Auntie Category:Episodes with both Auntie & Mr Man Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Auntie Category:Episodes with Auntie & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Mrs. Lady Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Episodes with Grandpappa, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Mr Man, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Mrs Lady Category:Sneak Up and Surprise Out Category:Episodes written by Robin Stevens Category:Africa Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:North America Category:Boohbah: Magic Category:Boohbah: Comfy Armchair Category:Boohbah: Big TV Category:Boohbah: TV Category:Boohbah: Parping Horn Category:Boohbah: Flippers Category:Episodes written by Alan Dapre